


Meadow of Hope

by SookieWrites



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Omega Ruby & Alpha Sapphire | Pokemon Omega Ruby & Alpha Sapphire Versions
Genre: Fluff, Food, OC X CANON, Other, first fairycontestshipping fic!!, they/them for luna
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:06:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27245458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SookieWrites/pseuds/SookieWrites
Summary: "That's why today, Lisia wanted Luna to see her favorite meadow, in the Hoenn region. It's a secret garden, perfectly hide in Sootopolis City, her birthplace, but she no longer lives there. Not well-known by most of the Sootopolitans, the place is called "Meadow of Hope" because couples gather there to tell each other how the relationship will be hopeful."
Relationships: Lutia | Lisia/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 2





	Meadow of Hope

**Author's Note:**

> so, this is my first oc x canon fic, with my oc Luna and Lisia! you can see more about them on refsheet: https://refsheet.net/Sookie/luna-star

When Lisia met Luna for the first time, her heart suddently became warm. At this time, Luna was 11 and only a beginner for Pokemon Contests. Wallace became their inspiration, and Luna and the niece started to date.

A perfect relationship, isn't it? Of course, both of them are young, and they have plenty of things to discover. About Contests, but also life in general, and relationships.

That's why today, Lisia wanted Luna to see her favorite meadow, in the Hoenn region. It's a secret garden, perfectly hide in Sootopolis City, her birthplace, but she no longer lives there. Not well-known by most of the Sootopolitans, the place is called "Meadow of Hope" because couples gather there to tell each other how the relationship will be hopeful.

The meadow itself is "utterly glorious", that's how Wallace would say. He introduced the place to Lisia and her eyes suddenly became bright. With the greenest grass, its tulips, daisies, and lilies, we could say it shines like a rainbow.

Luna and their girlfriend, Lisia walk together in the meadow. The sun bring them a marvelous warm, and the sky is blue, like Sootopolis's sea. 

Lisia is full of joy, a very soft feeling she feels everytime when she is with Luna, and her heart would explode of love. After all being in a meaningful place and a - super cute - partner is all she needed!

"My dear soft Luna, how do you feel with me?"

\- There is no word to explain how I feel, my soft kitten! I love you so much and this place is like I've always dreamed!

\- I have an idea, we should call Wall...

But suddenly her words get stopped, a tall and thin means runs suddenly toward them! It's Wallace, and he has surprises for them!

"Hey hey! I have a surprise for you two, I thought this were a great idea to eat the cake I made!"

\- Oh hey hey Wall"! Lisia says. Luna would love to try the Sootopolitan lemon and vanilla cake!

\- A Sootopolitan food? They reply

\- Yes! This is a well-known cake in Sootopolis and it's delicious! But I would like a kiss first!

Luna remove their glasses and kisses gently Lisia, the kiss is soft and warm at the same time!

It's very great to have a partner.

**Author's Note:**

> twitter : @stevenstonies


End file.
